There are many applications where a mobile surveillance and security system would be desirable. For example, a temporary outdoor event may require security services for a short period of time. Video surveillance is required in some situations, which requires the mounting and wiring of cameras at strategic locations within the event. These installations require time and can be inflexible. A self-contained, mobile surveillance and security system could help in these environments.